As the size of monitored systems, such as enterprise networks, management information systems, virtualized infrastructures, virtual storage area networks (VSAN), etc. grow, the management of such systems grows increasingly complex. Many tools are currently available for aiding in the management of such systems, but often suffer from various shortcomings. For example, many management tools provide dashboards that attempt to present information needed to manage such systems. However, dashboards often include more information than is necessary, obfuscating the pertinent or relevant data. This is increasingly important in the event of an error or system malfunction, when the cause or root of the problem may be hidden from the administrator's view due to the overwhelming amount of information presented.